Shadow the Hedgehog Edited
by uhyeahitsteamdark
Summary: A parody of Shadow the Hedgehog with different endings in different chapters. A PARODY that means it's supposed to be FUNNY and not just reciting every thing that happens in the game to put people to sleep...those things basically suck...Complete
1. Chapter 1

**I like parodies...parodies are funny, aren't they...unless you're talking about those cheesy stories that only the authors think are funny...unless the author doesn't even think it is funny...then it's really bad...either way, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Note to Mecha Scorpion if you're reading this: Sorry for not waiting for you to write one instead. I guess I just got some good ideas and couldn't wait to put them to use.**

**Chapter 1: Punishment, thy name is Pancakes**

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters, and I am in no way affiliated with Sega.

Shadow was standing over a hill, looking at the town.

Shadow the Hedgehog...he thought. That's a cool name. Too bad it's not mine. What's mine anyway? And why does that cool name Shadow the Hedgehog haunt me? It's the only think I can remember, other than the entire English language, the ability to run, jump, and other stuff that isn't necessary to list, and that _gruesome _image.

Shadow was holding hands with some random blond girl while running down a passageway with GUN soldiers following behind. Maria looked at Shadow innocently.

"Shadow..." she said. She looked at the GUN soldiers. "KILL HIM!" she shrieked, and Shadow was somehow unable to hear. Most of them never went to school and so they had the gun facing the wrong end. They shot themselves, but a few blind ones remained and shot aimlessly, unintentionally killing Maria.

"Maria!" Shadow shouted, and everything went white as his memory conveniently resembled a movie theater with no popcorn.

Who is this Maria? Shadow continued to think.

Red clouds formed above Shadow and huge aliens and such creatures fell down from the sky and onto cars and caused destruction and panic and everything else you see in an everyday alien attack which Shadow somehow mistook for humans. "I don't have time for these humans," said Shadow.

Then, an alien that clearly wanted to be a teenager approached him. "Shadow..." he said in an incredibly deep voice that most people mock in today's world. "The promised time is near...and there is no way I could be taking advantage of the fact that you have no memory to trick you into getting the Chaos Emeralds, so don't suspect me..."

Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Get me the Chaos Emeralds, and I'll buy you a key chain," he said.

"A...key chain?" repeated the power-hungry hedgehog.

"Um...an ultimate key chain," the alien leader assured.

Shadow's eyes went bright for no reason and then turned back. The alien disappeared and smoke clouds blew up in front of Shadow.

"If he says he knows who I am, which he clearly never said, then like it or not, I have to believe him. If I'm going to find out the truth, and get a cool key chain, then I've got to find those Chaos Emeralds!" He dashed off into town, where there was a giant scoreboard, with one side labeled "Humans" and the number "0" below it and one side labeled "Aliens" with the same number below it.

A giant beam came down and blew up one of the soldiers. The "0" under "Aliens" changed to a "1," and several cheerleaders were dancing on bleachers before promptly turning into slices of pizza.

Shadow wanted to get to the alien leader--

"Nyugguguguguh!" yelled one of the aliens incoherently.

...Shadow wanted to get to the alien leader, and so began killing soldiers. Sonic came up to him.

"I hate to tick off GUN," he started. "But I think Homing Attack is the only way through."

Shadow began to jump, but was interrupted by a shriek from Sonic. "Hey, they're on our side!"

Shadow glared.

"Why are you just standing there?" Sonic wondered angrily. "Homing Attack is the only way through."

Shadow began to jump again, again to hear a yell from Sonic. This process repeated until Shadow threw Sonic off a cliff that ironically resembled an alien's mouth. Shadow used Homing Attack to get across, and finished off the rest of the soldiers.

However, there were two left so I guess I lied. They were pointing guns at Shadow.

"Broadcast to all mobile units..." commanded the soldier that didn't fight at all but just told people random things. "Kill Shadow, kill Shadow, kill Shadow..." Shadow destroyed the source of the redundant noise and started off.

"Outta my way, comin' through," said Shadow. Then he realized he was walking away from the soldiers. Embarrassed, he turned around and headed toward the soldiers.

"S-stop!" the soldiers exaggerated a stutter. "Don't move! Or w-w-w-w-w-we'll shoot!"

"Stupid humans," said Shadow, jumping up, defying gravity and knocking over the soldiers. Next, he fell.

"Very impressive, Shadow," said the alien leader coming up.

"All I did was knock over two soldiers," Shadow said, confused. "Oh, uh...what? Oh yeah. Who are you?"

"Black Doom," the alien leader said seriously, causing Shadow to laugh as it was obvious that the creators put no effort into his name. "I mean...you don't remember anything, do you? But you will in time...but for now, I want you to access the united federation's mainframe..."

"What's that?" Shadow asked.

"The government's toilet," Black Doom declared. He shot out a light and a protest was sent in to the government as the most ridiculous way of warping someone ever.

Shadow reappeared in the cyber world, with random brown chunks floating everywhere.

"Destroy the power supply," started Black Doom. "Plunging the toilet...uh, world into chaos!"

"Why don't you do it yourself if the humans are so inferior?" Black Doom ignored this. The power supply looked like a colossal flusher, and Shadow destroyed it somehow.

He reappeared in Eggman's lair somewhere, and saw no change in the world and that he had basically just wasted time. "Maybe he can tell me about those black creatures," said Shadow.

"You racist!" shouted Tails who had jumped through the wall and then he flew up out of the ceiling.

"All right then," said Shadow. He lit the torches for Eggman's base, which Eggman clarified as his special defense system, if by "special" you mean there's no way that it could keep anything out.

Eggman landed in a giant robot. "What are _you _doing here, Shadow?" Eggman snapped, even though he had already known Shadow was there before.

"Doctor..." Shadow gasped dramatically. "I have to find...my past...and it lies...uh...somewhere..."

"Enough of this nonsense! The Chaos Emeralds belong to me, all of them! No one gets in my way! Those who do will be destroyed!" said Eggman, making numerous hand gestures as he spoke.

"Those last two sentences you said contradict each other," Shadow pointed out, before taking Eggman's machine's wrecking ball and throwing it into it, obliterating the whole thing. Eggman's hovering egg was sent flying away.

Meanwhile, Shadow was standing next to Black Doom with many aliens behind him in the city.

Black Doom gave his next pointless command, and Shadow started his next task. He climbed up a building to see Knuckles, and it only took him two words to get pushed off the building as his voice was excruciating to listen to. Shadow activated all the bombs and reappeared in space.

"Shadow..." said Black Doom. "You must--"

"Piercing the stars," Shadow said before Black Doom got to it.

"The eclipse cannon. Now go! What fools."

They began a paraphrasing game, which became a fad in about twelve seconds. Shadow conveniently lost the ability to fly, and stood on an alien bird, destroying the ARK's defense systems as he went. One defense system went down. Two went down. Sonic was watching a football game. Four went down. Then they all went down and Shadow got inside the building.

"Blue falcon reporting...Blue falcon reporting...Shadow is trying to get to the eclipse cannon!"

Shadow stood there as a random truck flew in through the window and annihilated the entire machine.

"How will the eclipse cannon work with no emeralds?" asked Shadow. Five emeralds fell through the roof and into Shadow's possession.

"Sports!" yelled Sonic observantly, still watching the football game.

Black Doom was speaking in voice over. "We will now begin to exterminate the world's leaders who resist...oh, hey Aunt Betty, what's up? Yeah, not much, just—oh, sorry humans. We will now begin to destroy you..."

The eclipse cannon formed a beam, and millions of pancakes were shot out toward Earth, breaking buildings and aircrafts and other stuff.

"Mobilize Diablon!" said the commander, another name that Sega clearly worked hard on.

"Sir, the aliens are destroying our outer perimeter!"

"Mobilize Diablon!" the commander repeated.

"Shadow...I'm counting on you," said Gerald from nowhere.

"I know professor. The ultimate life form born to ensure peace and justice amongst all of mankind. Now I know what I have to do!"

He destroyed the government things and Diablon appeared. "Sonic, that's your cue."

"But the packers are winning!" Sonic complained.

"The packers aren't even in this game," the commander protested.

"Uh...they could be in the crowd." He went into the building and began to pointlessly punch walls. Shadow took this as an excellent opportunity to eat many of the pancakes that had flooded the room, and then to destroy Diablon, which he did. Sonic began to punch walls afterward for about ten minutes.

"Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yeah." He went over and lied down, pretending to be in pain.

Shadow began to open his mouth.

"Shadow, what are you going to do with them?"

Shadow stared, and then continued. "I finally have all the seven Chaos Emeralds..."

"Shadow--"

"Yeah I know. I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life form!" He began to walk away.

"That's it?" roared Sonic. "Everyone knows that!"

"Oh wait, I forgot to finish. With the power of these emeralds, I will put syrup on some of these pancakes and eat them! And destroy the world. And laugh like I'm choking. Muhaha."

**Uh...yeah, the next chapter (if I get encouraging reviews) will be the ending for hero mission of GUN base and Diabolical Power thing, because just the ending for hero mission of GUN base would be too short. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right...this thing is updated...this chapter...uh...things happen...all right, read...and make sure to review once you read because this all relevant to elephants in its entirety once you think about it...**

**Chapter 2: Dark Destroyer thing/Diabolical Power thing**

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters, and I am in no way affiliated with Sega.

No one really cares much about the beginning scene, it was already displayed...actually all of them were almost so let's just leave off with the scene where Gerald is talking from nowhere.

"I know, professor. The ultimate life form born to ensure peace and justice amongst all of mankind. Now...I know what I have to do! Actually...um...no I don't...can you give me a hint?"

"It rhymes with fave fuh forld," responded Gerald incoherently.

"Right!" realized Shadow. "Eat panakes, of course!"

"How does that—Never mind..."

After Shadow was done with his pancake-eating session, he decided to grab the Chaos Emerald, which triggered the "Let's randomly fly up through a floor thinking I'll impress somebody" button for Black Doom, who flew up through the floor thinking he would impress somebody.

"You disobeyed my order!" He said and snorted uncontrollably. Shadow looked at him in utter confusion. Eventually, Black Doom died of phlem.

"Uh...in a completely original ending...I'll rule the world...and stuff..."

All right now for the diabolical power thing. We've seen the first scene, and he kills all the soldiers and plunges a toilet into Chaos and he sees the doctor fly by.

"Maybe...he can tell me about those shaded creatures with uncanny guns and the odd ability to piss people off just by existing..." He escaped the castle and Eggman flew down in his machine.

"What are you doing here, Shadow?" He demanded. Before Shadow could give a reply, he yelled, "Now witness my ultimate weapon!"

Eggman pushed a button, a group of people came up and began singing. "We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine..."

"Uh..." said Eggman, embarrassed. He threw them off some cliff and pressed a different button, and missiles were launched at Shadow. There was one grandmother reading atop each missile, who mistakenly turned them around and the missles blew up Eggman's machine and whatever happened to him happened, and what's done is done.

Meanwhile, Shadow was having another unnecessary "talk-to-yourself" session in a forest. "Who are these black creatures? What do they want from me? Why were there grandmothers riding missiles?" His mind boggling thoughts were interrupted by the ground realistically disappearing and the surroundings changing to space. "You!" he shrieked observantly upon seeing Black Doom behind him.

"Shadow...you seemed troubled...care for a pancake?"

"What is with this obnoxious theme...either way, look down there. It's me fifty years ago."

"I was supposed to tell you that, but all right."

He saw his previous counterpart running away with Maria and fighting off some ridiculous robot with the name "Heavy Dog" or something. The voices of the soldiers conveniently resembled that of today's. He destroyed it and then he reappeared somewhere with Black Doom.

Meanwhile, in the president's building...

The president was playing with plane action figures while making childish sounds to accompany motor sounds, air sounds and just plain uncanny sounds to accompany them. The commander and some uncared for person came in and told the president his escape pod was ready, and he was much like Shadow as he rambled onto himself endlessly. Afterwards, he got on his escape pod, and Shadow and Black Doom followed. Shadow got to the end, and five Chaos Emeralds randomly dropped down to him.

Black Doom told him to go to the Black Comet with the Black Aliens and other black things.

"Ridiculously original!" stated Sonic, running around the interior pointlessly. Some robot landed down and Shadow got in and took the Chaos Emerald, and then used his dull powers to stop him and the idiotic blue hedgehog. And then he got the Chaos Emerald and beat all the robots in the comet and this timeline is a little messed up.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, someone who pances people for no clearly seen reason, and I will make this planet into the Dark World for the Dark leader, Black Doom, and everyone will suffer and stuff because Black Doom is all powerful and this speech has the amazing power to put someone to sleep instantly..."

**I know it wasn't that funny, but I'm not in a great mood. There's a school dance coming up soon, and there's a lot of drama going on. Review!**

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's be completely honest here...or you could lie, I guess...first of all, I know this hasn't been updated in a while...second of all, I know Review Reply is a feature but some people review anonymously...I'll answer the reviews for Chapter 2 here then, I guess...**

**Chaotix Extremist: You only thought it was funny...there could be a bear manipulating your brain...to be honest it wasn't wicked funny and you're in trouble...**

**Parslie: Are you aware that your review contained no words? It had chatspeak; two letters and chat language. I guess there isn't a whole lot I can say to that.**

**Meteordragon01: Yes you have laughed so hard in your entire life. It was when you were reading this story! Or is that the point you're trying to prove? Anyway...It can be encouraging to know you almost killed someone who only wanted to read a story...**

**Chapter 3: For Freedom already had and something about an android**

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any related characters, and I am in no way affiliated with Sega.

First, I'll do the For Freedom thing...all right, you know the beginning already...well, we'll leave off with Sonic running around the interior of the Black Comet...

"I'm going to find the center of the comet for my _own _reasons," Shadow snobbishly demanded to himself, as the 'personal' reasons actually meant people who were too lazy to build any form of background for the stage... "You do what _you _want, Knuckles," Shadow said as Knuckles ignored him, "another thing that has an ignored background..." Knuckles ran off.

Then, something else happened; there's robots, speeds, twists, but being the end of a Sonic game came something you'd never expect: _An Eggman fight!_

Eggman dropped down in a machine he claimed as his greatest, though Shadow was slightly skeptical of anything that attacked itself was great, or anything that a three-year-old could get an A rank on.

"Your greatest?" asked Knuckles, dropping out of thin air.

"Yes! You might have thought that putting a giant snake in Sonic Adventure DX at the end of Sonic's adventure that had several platforms leading right to the weak point was unbelievably easy...but now I've got something that has a chance of attacking itself! Beat that!"

Shadow was sprawled out on the floor, whimpering...whimpers. It really _was _his greatest invention; there was nothing more ridiculous!

"All right, Eggman...you win..." said Shadow and Knuckles simultaneously. "Hey, where'd Sonic go?" added Shadow.

"What?" roared Eggman. "We'll see about that!" Eggman pressed a series of buttons causing giant missiles to go crashing into his spider-looking machine's body...and then it exploded...

"Ha!" announced Shadow as the seven emeralds circled him. "I am Shadow! Yeah, I really am! And I'm a hedgehog! And I'm not going to attack you even if you try to convince me of its obvious pathetic strength!"

"That statement is full of contradictions," Knuckles pointed out.

"Shut up, Knuckles!" growled Shadow. "And anyway, that clearly proves without the emeralds that I do what I want! And no one can tell me what to do!"

"What's the difference?" asked Shadow. "And isn't that the way you felt your entire life?"

"Uh...maybe...hold on...Good-bye, Doctor!" Unconvincing screaming filled the background, but that was from a radio. More unconvincing screaming came from Eggman after Shadow did a karate chop or something, which clearly couldn't actually do much damage, but oh well.

I'm going to write about how Shadow's against Eggman now...as an android...Yeah, um...yeah, that's real exciting. You've probably read the first scene though. All right, Shadow goes into Westopolis.

Shadow got two Chaos Emeralds there and the city was repaired and everyone was filled with happiness and cheer...except the old ladies at the grocery store who were constantly throwing stuff at Shadow...in return he threw the Chaos Emeralds back at them...in re-return the old ladies threw them back and Shadow was sucked into some desert...

"You disobeyed my orders!" roared Black Doom. "Uh...I forgot what I was supposed to say after this, but either way, I shall warp you far away for punishment!" He shot out a light out of his hands and lit a light bulb, and then shot out a light at Shadow who then disappeared and reappeared in the same spot.

Black Doom laughed triumphantly at his success and left while Shadow stared in confusion.

"I'm not killing these aliens, Knuckles. Do you know why?"

Knuckles began to speak, causing Shadow to give an exaggerated grimace. "Because they know about your past, but--"

"NO! It's because your voice makes a lot of people want to kill themselves!" Shadow threw Knuckles over a ledge and he was gone. Meanwhile, Shadow grabbed the emerald.

"I feel like I've been here before," said Shadow, appearing in a park built yesterday. He repeated this as he appeared in a prison forest. Eventually, people thought he earned for popularity. He was thrown in the highschool nerd club with Black Doom, but that will be elaborated later. Meanwhile, Shadow stole a saucer from an alien and rode down green liquid. He found another Chaos Emerald.

Unseen cameras were evidently located in Westopolis, as Eggman was watching clips from it on his screen of aliens destroying stuff.

"You might think that unseen cameras are evidently located in Westopolis, but I'm actually watching the Shadow the Hedgehog beginning! But never mind that, I must talk to my robots! Send in the cleverly named Eggman fleet!" Robots looked around as if they had no idea what Eggman was talking about until they exploded and were replaced by new, attentive ones. They ran out.

"I transported this thing here over two-thousand years ago," assured Black Doom.

"I was just on this thing when it was on the ground two minutes ago," Shadow argued, irritated.

"How dare you defy m—Even I get tired of my speeches...I think I'm giving another one at the highschool nerd club...either way, just destroy the doctor's fleet...OK?"

Shadow stared for about two hours. "Isn't that...the doctor?"

Black Doom slapped his forehead, poking himself in his third eye. He shrieked so much that he accidentally fell of the ship and died.

"All right..." said Shadow. He went up to the fleet thing.

"Listen up, Shadow Androids," said Eggman mindlessly, not taking care to examine that Shadow was standing and facing in an opposite direction of the rest of the androids. "The Egg fleet is strong, but the black creatures are 1337 as well! We must pwn them!" The androids looked confused, but then just marched off.

Shadow went after them as well and went up to Eggman after a while.

"Doctor...tell me...my memory..."

"You have no memory! You're an android! An android! An android!"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, SHADOW!" said Omega.

"But what about my--"

"HE'S LYING!"

"How can--"

"TRUTH NOT LOCATED!"

"Omega, _shut up_!" screamed Shadow furiously. Omega mistook this for "Shut down" and then exploded. "If I have no memory...then no memory _this_!" After assuring himself that he could get away with adding this as a verb, he jumped up and destroyed another one of Eggman's machines...Couldn't predict that...never saw it coming...

"Doctor! I must be an android! Doctor! You're going straight to the place you—DOCTOR!" Shadow shrieked angrily, seeing Eggman fall asleep on the ground. He jerked awake.

"Doctor! You're going straight to the place you created me from!" Shadow yelled.

Surprisingly, they appeared there and I guess Omega repaired itself. Next, they saw Eggman in another machine. The same machine mentioned in the previous storyline this chapter, in fact. Shadow left and activated Eggman's defense systems for unexplained reasons and then came back to annihilate the machine...

"With these seven Chaos Emeralds that I suddenly have..." There, seven Chaos Emeralds were circling Shadow. "I am stronger than the original Shadow, because I'm actually an android!"

"I told you that alr--" Yelling filled the air as Shadow had used martial arts on Eggman.

**Not very funny...sorry about that...please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't think I would ever update this story again. **

**Chapter 4: An Android and a hedgehog**

You read about what happened first.

Shadow and Omega were running through the passageway, careful not to step in the lava. A TV with Eggman on it came up and said "Shadow! You must activate the defense systems to keep out intruders!" and then Eggman said the same thing, pondering how the TV spoke.

The bridge in the distance started to lift up into the air, so Shadow and Omega would have to break for it.

"No! I can't believe it..."

"Haha! I win!" Eggman victoriously declared.

"You're lifting up the bridges that are our way of activating your defenses!" shrieked Shadow.

There was a pause. "Oh," muttered Eggman. "Well, we can settle this--"

"No, I would rather just talk to the TV." Shadow and Omega darted at full speed, Omega slightly ahead, to get onto the bridge before it was lifted all the way up. They would have made it, but Omega put his hand out in front of Shadow, stopping him. "Wait," said Omega.

"What?"

"I know why the chicken crossed the road."

"What—DON'T--"

But the bridge was already up in the air.

"We're just going to have to take that path," said Omega, pointing off to the side at a considerably less rugged path that would have been easier to go across the whole time. Shadow tried to contain his anger and ran off after the easier path.

They got to a circular area, where Eggman in his self-destroying machine flew up from behind, darted up and spun around to impress Shadow and Omega, and then came flying down to the land to attack Shadow and Omega, but instead crashed through and sunk in the lava. The seven Chaos Emeralds circled around Shadow. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, and I am an android, and with these emeralds, I will lead the empire and kill Eggman!"

Shadow pulled Eggman out of the lava where he was severely burnt and close to death, and then threw him back in, thinking he had strongly made a difference. He then karate chopped the air to make sure that he stayed in character.

This is the hedgehog thing.

Shadow looked at the disaster that the humans made with no contributions from the aliens and showed the humans how much he hated them by destroying all the aliens. Next Sonic came up to him. "Looks like you finally realized that--"

"Actually, you taught me nothing," stated Shadow. "Go away, blue kid."

Sonic froze. "Blue...kid? What a badass!" He ran off crying.

Meanwhile, an alien ship flew by that Shadow decided to destroy.

"Good job, Shadow," said Black Doom.

"Thanks, but I thought you didn't want me to destroy that ship."

"Oh...well, I don't know what side I'm on, war can be confusing sometimes..."

"What order should I disobey next?"

Black Doom began laughing. "Don't not go to the not Cirus Park and don't not not collect all the rings and don't not not not don't not destroy the robots, if you know what I mean." He raised his eyebrows back and forth.

"Well, no, I don't, and that's creepy by the way," he added, pointing at Black Doom's lack of eyebrows.

Black Doom continued.

"As in stop."

"Oh, ok."

Shadow went to Circus Park and collected all the rings that Eggman stole to build that part, even though all the rings were floating on top of the park instead of in them. Next, he went to the forest and destroyed all the aliens there.

Black Doom came up. "Good job, Shadow, good job!" he announced, clapping. "Now, the same monster you defeated earlier but it was never recorded, you get to fight again."

Shadow beat it again and went to some other area of the forest. Sonic came down on top of a rocket, still crying. "Hey—HEDGEHOG!" he said between sobs. "Oh, look who's the blue man now!"

"It's still you."

Sonic was shocked. He had rehearsed it since Shadow had first set it and had planned Shadow's defeat, but he hadn't expected a response as witty as that.

Shadow walked aboard the rocket and it went up into space. He found a Chaos Emerald, stole it, and then had a flashback. He destroyed all the artificial Chaos' and got back to real life, and then went to the Black Comet. He activated the defenses for Black Doom, with Sonic running behind him, and ran into another room. Diablon was there, and Sonic was in front of it. Shadow turned behind him to assure that Sonic had no clone, and when he saw no one there, he turned back.

He ignored the part about Sonic, and instead turned to Diablon. "When did you get here and what about the security systems I just activated?"

"I got here because I heard you got here. All those security things really do is ask you a trivia question and if you're right you can get by, like 'How did the chicken cross the road?'"

"Hey, Omega knows that," said Shadow, somehow able to refer to another storyline where he did something completely different.

He then destroyed Diablon and knocked down Sonic, got the Chaos Emeralds and realized that he was the strongest hedgehog.

**Yeah, well, that wasn't too bad writing that chapter even though I haven't updated in a long, long time, I thought Shadow the Hedgehog was better than Sonic Riders, which I don't feel deserves a parody.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Saving the world thing and defending ARK

We left off some months ago with Shadow at the Black Comet with Sonic. They ran down the passageway while trying to avoid redundant themes, which explains why Shadow kept on going after seeing a room full of pancakes. Sonic was struggling with all his might to think of an insult that would scar Shadow for life.

"I got it! You're a blue hedgehog!"

"Stop for a second," Shadow said. "According to my map device that I've had the whole time, we can get to it easily. We just need this phone." At an intersection, the voice monotonously said, "Take a right."

"Oh, I will," said Shadow. "And I'm expecting dinner with you tonight," Shadow added, attempting to flirt with a cell phone.

"Take a right. Hurry the hell up and take a right."

Shadow took a right and found the all powerful Black Doom, playing Solitaire on the floor.

"Got any ones?" he asked himself. "No, I don't," he replied. "Damn, how do you play this game?"

"Your game-playing days are coming to an end at the wrath of my power!"

"Alright, I'm not one to debate an against an overexaggerated situation," he said, receiving many nods from aliens in the corner, "but that didn't make any sense at all."

"You will—yeah, you're right...well, anyway, this will be a fight you'll never forget!"

"You've almost proven your loyalty, Shadow. You destroyed all my fellow aliens after I told you not to, abolished the alien ship, then wiped out my aliens in the forest, and next, killed one of my stronger alien creatures, had a suspiciously modern flashback that I know all about and directly disobeyed me in that, and finally, chose to find me instead of activating my clever-question defense system. However, your loyalty will not genuinely be proven until you take me down. Come on, I'll give you my good eye," he said, for some reason pointing all three of his eyes at Shadow.

Shadow smashed him in the eyes, causing him to scream. "Good job, Shadow! Now, I can go, knowing you've made a good decision!"

"You're not dying," Shadow replied.

"Yes I am," Black Doom snapped. He looked in the opposite direction at no one, and said, "It's unfortunate we never finished our game of Solitaire," before sinking down through the floor.

There was a pause. "You're still not dead," debated Shadow.

Black Doom immediately popped back up through the floor. "Damn, you're good. Alright, here's the Chaos Emeralds."

The Chaos Emeralds circled around him. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog, and with these emeralds I WILL--"

"WAIT! Y-you're a—blue hedgehog!"

"What—will you—alright, I'm just gonna ignore it this time. I am Shadow the Hedgehog, and with these emeralds, I will destroy the aliens and the Black Comet!"

Alright, here's the defending ARK thing.

Shadow and Omega were running through the forest on Eggman's fleet and they decided to destroy all of GUN's robots.

"Good job, Shadow," said Eggman. "Because you have done me this favor, I will destroy you!"

"What is wrong with you?"

Eggman used his pancake-shooting device to attempt to kill Shadow and Omega. However, when the first pancake was about to shoot out, the syrup got caught up in the machine, blowing it up. "I knew I should've tested it," said Eggman.

Meanwhile, Shadow went to some other area of the forest, where Sonic came down on a rocket, crying.

"Is this your job now? Delivering rockets to a forest?"

Sonic suddenly became cheerful. "Yeah, I've been promoted."

Shadow boarded the rocket and went to space. He raced Sonic and waited for Sonic to grab it, and then he grabbed the Chaos Emerald after Sonic already got it. Next, he went inside the ARK and saw the commander. "I knew this day would come, Shadow. The day I actually got to go into space. It's pretty chill."

"Sweet," said Shadow, who left after the ARK was being broken down.

He grabbed the Chaos Emerald and walked into a room, with Vector there. Eggman flew down again in his self-destroying device, and shot missiles at himself. Shadow got the Chaos Emeralds.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, and I am to defend ARK, even though it's already been broken. But now it's repaired. I don't have time to waste on you, doctor."

Alright, well that's it for now, I'll try to update more frequently, but I prob wont but ill try.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter. Enjoy it.

Chapter 6: Emo Shadow and Final Ending

"I've waited a long time for this, Shadow," the commander spat.

"Can you not do that?" said Shadow, wiping saliva off his face.

"My bad," said the commander. "Anyway, it's time for you to die!"

The commander held the gun up to Shadow, and shot.

Nothing happened.

"I knew I should've put bullets in this gun!" the commander shrieked. "They always seem to hurt worse than the air shooting guns..."

"If what you say is true, I will accept my fate."

"I didn't say anything."

"Let me finish. I need some time to uncover the truth."

"Well, I'm trying to tell you, but you won't--"

"No, only the Chaos Emeralds can tell me. They're more powerful."

Shadow left to find the building falling apart, and he eventually got back to some other section. Vector came up, and then Black Doom fell down.

"Shadow, you disobeyed my orders. Those humans...they killed you!"

Shadow stared at him. "I'm still alive," he said, irritated.

"Well, I—I can't think of anything right now! Just die!"

Shadow jumped up and killed him.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, and I killed a bunch of people in the past, and now I don't deserve a good life." Shadow walked off.

"Wait, you could be--" said Vector.

"What?" Shadow snapped.

"--poorly ensured! If your insurance isn't covering you--"

Shadow continued walking off.

Here's the final ending.

"An ultimate key chain?" said Shadow. He went off to find the emeralds. Meanwhile, in the Black Comet, the Chaos Emeralds flew to him.

"I have all seven Chaos Emeralds."

Black Doom sunk down below. "Good job, Shadow."

A bunch of screams came as many others came into the comet. "Shadow, give the emeralds to us!" said Sonic. "Professor Gerald Robotnik made you with Black Doom."

"How do you know?"

"I was there."

"Oh. Well, that doesn't have anything to do with this. Here you go." Shadow gave the Chaos Emeralds to Black Doom, who in turn froze everyone and sent his bugs after them. Shadow squashed one. "So, where's my ultimate key chain?"

"There is none. I lied. Now, time to transport the comet to the Earth." Black Doom flew off somewhere.

"He promised me an ultimate key chain..." Shadow darted off.

Meanwhile, Espio, Charmy, and Vector were all in the ARK. Charmy ran into the screen.

Gerald's face appeared on screen. "Shadow," he said. "I made you with--"

"I know," said Shadow. He changed the channel.

"Does this have football?" asked Sonic, ignoring the bug devouring him.

Black Doom came back down with the Chaos Emeralds. "I thought you were about to meet me somewhere," he said, irritated. He turned himself into Devil Doom and Shadow into Super Shadow. They flew up in the air.

"Shadow, we've managed to escape!" said Sonic, evidently watching him from the screen.

"How?" said Shadow.

"Never mind."

Shadow flew threw the and use Chaos Spear until he killed Devil Doom.

"How? We are perfect! How did we lose?"

Shadow flew down and warped the Black Comet back to space, and then used the eclipse cannon to fire at the comet and destroy it.

This fanfiction is finally complete. Chapter updates were stretched out months and months sometimes, but it's finally over. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
